


What is love?

by strawberry_tora



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, inner thoughts, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_tora/pseuds/strawberry_tora
Summary: Poppy’s thoughts and feelings post Julri breakup
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, not really sure what to call this. It isn’t quite a poem but not a full on story. Some background info, I’ve been in two serious relationships in my life. One of them ended 6 months ago and I’m still healing from it. Midnight Poppy Land has been the escape from all the negative feelings. I relate a lot to Poppy because I can feel her pain when it comes to having your trust broken by someone who you love dearly. I combined how I felt during and after those two relationships into this piece. Yesterday and a bit of today were just one of those days where I became overwhelmed with emotions and wanted to get them out there.

_ Love.  _

Defined as the intense feeling of deep affection.

It’s what you feel for someone near and dear to you.

An unbreakable bond between two souls.

A journey with its ups and downs; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

But with love, the journey is worth it... _right?_

What is  _ my  _ definition of love?

Is it the warm fuzzy feeling you get whenever that person is around?

What does being “in love” mean?

Will I think, “ah, this is it. They're it for me” ?

It seems obvious,

but it's not.

I was wrong. So unbelievably wrong.

Love.

_ My love. _

It left me feeling worthless.

Left me wondering, “Did I make it all up? Am I in the wrong?”

I tried. I really did.

I was the shoulder they could cry on after a long day.

I made sure their belly was full.

I ate up all their excuses without doubting them. Not once.

I _trusted_ them.

I saw every side of them,

the good, the bad, the ugly.

So why wasn’t that enough?

Am I not enough?

Am I not pretty enough?

Am I too childish?

Am I too clingy?

Was I too broken?

I know I wasn’t perfect.

I have my insecurities. My doubts.

Could have done things differently.

But despite it all, couldn’t I have been _enough_?

Was I not worth your kindness and patience?

The start was beautiful.

It felt like it came straight out of a fairytale.

It was as warm as a cup of hot chocolate on a frigid winter night

or like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

Maybe I should have known; it was too good to be true.

I regret giving you all my _time_ , my _effort_ , my _patience_.

All you did was take it away from me, leaving me empty and cold.

You turned your back to me when I needed you the most.

But I don’t need you.

I’ll prove it to you and to myself.

I ask myself again,

What is  _ my  _ definition of love?

For years, I changed it to fit _you_ ;

To make you and everything you did and said as my definition of love.

However, that isn’t love.

It isn’t  _ my _ love.

Love.

Love is gentle.

Love is understanding.

Love is accepting everything about a person;

The good, the bad, the ugly

And still loving them as if they’re the most precious person you’ve ever seen alive.

I want to know what _that_ love feels like.

I thought I had felt it with you,

But I was wrong.

I won’t make that mistake again.

  
  
  


_ Please don’t let me make that mistake again.. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure there are people out there who have experienced some of these emotions in their lifetime. I just want to say: You’re strong and deserve love <3 I often hear people say, “I’ve found my Tora” or “I can’t wait to meet my Tora” and I honestly love that. As silly as it may seem, MPL has shown me what love can look like between two people who face hardships yet still are there for each other, listen to one another, and are patient with each other. Heck, I’m younger than Poppy so maybe I’m just being naive but I want to find my Tora someday. Someone who is kind, patient, understanding, and who will love me for the person I am.


End file.
